Ours
by gustin puckerman
Summary: Being interns are so much fun when you're the annoying playboy, and she's the stubborn farm girl.―grad school!AU; collection of chaotic stories and scenes between Jack and Merida throughout their time together.
1. when they are squeezed under a table

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s).  
**Pairing**: main, slow burn Jack/Merida. one sided Jack/Rapunzel, mentions of Hiccup/Merida.  
**Genre**: Let's just say EVERYTHING.  
**World/Story Setting**: AU. In the 21st century.  
**Other Characters**: So far, the characters and made an appearance are in the RotBTD-verse.  
**Rating**: PG-13/T. There will be _f-bombs_.  
**Summary**: Being interns are so much fun when you're the annoying playboy, and she's the stubborn farm girl.

**Author's Note**: I'm going to have my fun. That is all.

* * *

**Ours  
**_When Jack and Merida were squeezed under a table_

* * *

"Get―yer―hands―off―of―_yeep!_"

"Shut up, will you? If she hears us― _fu_― did you just― _did you just licked me?_"

"_Not―_ma best idea."

"I can't believe you just _licked_ _me_."

"Don't flatter yerself." She scoffed, and rolled her eyes, her fingers pushing against his chest. "This is ridiculous."

He snatched her arm when he realised she was moving away, and pouted. _Actually_ pouted. See? Desperate measure calls desperate times. Or however that went. "Don't, okay. If she sees us, I won't _ever_ get rid of her. _Ever_. Do you see how torturing that could be?"

"How is this ma problem?" She yelped, glaring sharply at him. Like it's anything new.

His mind reeled, and he panted ― think, Frost, _think!_ ― and he stared into her clear-sky-blue eyes, before managing out: "Well, she'll start to come here a lot, and you don't want that. You don't." He shook his head, in an effort to _emphasise_ how they ― _he_ ― didn't need a third party. "I mean, I'll just end up making out with her. A _lot_. And I know you don't like that― ew, Jack Frost practically having sex with a girl _in the room_, ew― not that it'll not be as amazing to watch, mind you―"

"Oh ma God―_stop_."

"And the torture won't end there. I mean, you'll get distracted, for sure, because I know that girl ― hell, I've slept with her―" which was why she was here, in the building, on this floor, outside the lab, _searching for him_― not that he'll be reminding Princess Spitfire of _that_, of course. "And I can tell you this: _she doesn't stop talking_."

"Okay―fine. _Fine_." Merida settled back, rolling his eyes, mumbling incoherently under his breath.

Jack chuckled inwardly, but was grateful― and that was how Merida and Jack found themselves, under her table, practically squeezed together, avoiding Jack's many one-night-stand who didn't _know_ it was a one-night-stand. Or make them two, just in case.

After a few more minutes, the girl ― whoever she was ― seemed as though she gave up, the clicking of her heels disappeared from their line of hearing. Merida groaned, her hot breath hitting the side of his left jaw. She looked up to him, her nose scrunching up like it always did although she never seemed to notice it, and she muttered, "Yer going to pay for this, Frost."

"Relax." He ushered, grinning an easy smile. "I'll treat you to an ice-cream."

And what do you know ― he did.


	2. when she lost someone close to them

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)  
**Other Characters**: Nothing's changed. Everyone's still in the RotBTD-verse.  
**Summary**: Being in interns are so much fun when you're the annoying playboy, and she's the stubborn farm girl.

**Author's Note**: I'll try to make the plot and the timeline relatively clear. Thank you.

* * *

**Ours**  
_When she lost someone close to them  
(and he was there)_

* * *

It was pretty late when it happened.

"Jack! _Jack!_"

The young man in question turned around, one curious eyebrow raised. That's weird. She never really _called_ him by his first name. If ever. So, he spun his body side-way just in time to watch her losing her balance by the door, skidding, not actually _falling_ to the floor, while she caught herself up once again, her hand grabbed on the doorframe, regaining her balance. And he saw her face.

"Are you―" he squinted his eyes, now dropping the calculations in his hand away. "Are you _crying?_"

"Come quick," she gasped, wiping roughly against her chubby, damp cheeks. "It's Jellybeans."

"The _ugly_ cat?"

She snapped her attention at him, spitting out a silent glare. Because he was never really good at handling crying women that had anger management issues, Jack shoved his hands in his lab coat and sighed, following her hasty lead.

* * *

"So... it died."

Jack glanced at her squatting form, one hand gripping on the shovel. "And this is the funeral?"

"_Shh!_" She shushed him, spatting his leg nearest to her, _hard_, and he bit back down a sharp yelp, glaring down. He watched as Merida trailed her skinny fingers over the fresh earth, catching dirt under her fingernails, where the dead cat was buried. He scrunched his nose at that. He privately noted to himself on how he's going to force her to wash her hands before they went into the lab. _Gross_.

"Yer know..." Merida began, snatching his attention again, and he narrowed his eyes down to her. "I've always wanted to get maself a cat, never could get one when me mom bein' allergic to it and whatnot." She sniffled, and Jack detected a smile by the end of her voice, although he wasn't so sure. But then again, he wasn't exactly sure about anything anymore ― not when they're standing at the side of the building with him holding a shovel that he just had to rummage a storage room through to get one, and her, crying out on a homeless cat that was no longer alive.

"I should have taken her in..." Merida trailed off, ducking her head and sobbing onto her arms.

Jack sighed.

Sometimes he wondered how he got himself tangled up in these things.

"Hey..." He managed, a minute later, when her sobs began to echo a little louder than he really wanted to ― and he squatted next to her, their arms almost touching. He held a sigh, rubbed the back of his neck and dipped his head lower, trying to see her face. When he knew he had nothing nice to offer ― _he didn't know what to do, okay_ ― he decided on: "Let's go inside."

So, he held her when she tried to stand up ― his fingers on her arms, and her hair tickled the side of his jaw.

* * *

He came back 15 minutes later with a caramel frappuccino straight from _Starbucks_ (just like how she liked it) and had her wrapped up in his favourite blue blanket.

He felt like, you know ― he'd let this one slide.


End file.
